Skylanders: Teamwork (Lion's Eye's Version)
This is Lion's Eye's version of Skylanders: Teamwork. It is the twelfth game in Lion's Eye's 2nd trilogy series and released on April 16, 2017. The game serves as a sequel to Skylanders: Knight Fighters (2017). The portal used for this game is the Dark Portal. Teamwork Skylanders Air *Lightning Rod and Fling Kong **Dark Lightning Rod and Fling Kong *Sonic Boom and Scratch **Legendary Sonic Boom and Scratch *Warnado and Pop Thorn **Snow Storm Warnado and Pop Thorn *Whirlwind and Blades Earth *Bash and Flashwing **Dark Bash and Flashwing **Love Bash and Flashwing *Prism Break and Fist Bump **Legendary Prism Break and Fist Bump *Slobber Tooth and Dino-Rang *Scorp and Rocky Roll Fire *Eruptor and Hot Dog **Legendary Eruptor and Hot Dog *Flameslinger and Sunburn *Ignitor and Trail Blazer *Smolderdash and Torch Life *Camo and High Five *Shroomboom and Food Fight **Legendary Shroomboom and Food Fight *Stump Smash and Bumble Blast *Zook and Zoo Lou **Easter Zook and Zoo Lou Magic *Double Trouble and Dune Bug *Star Strike and Déjà Vu *Voodood and Cobra Cadabra *Wrecking Ball and Pop Fizz **Legendary Wrecking Ball and Pop Fizz Tech *Boomer and Countdown **Instant Boomer and Countdown *Drill Sergeant and Drobot *Sprocket and Tread Head **Legendary Sprocket and Tread Head *Wind-Up and Chopper Undead *Chop Chop and Funny Bone *Hex and Fright Rider **Olympic Hex and Fright Rider *Ghost Roaster and Grim Creeper **Instant Ghost Roaster and Grim Creeper *Roller Brawl and Bat Spin **Legendary Roller Brawl and Bat Spin Water *Gill Grunt and Flip Wreck **Legendary Gill Grunt and Flip Wreck *Punk Shock and Rip Tide *Slam Bam and Chill **Spooky Slam Bam and Chill *Zap and Wham-Shell Reimagined Skylanders Air *Wind Blow Jet-Vac Dark *Shadow Blackout Earth *Earth Swimmer Terrafin Fire *Brawling Fryno **Dark Brawling Fryno Life *Blade Stealth Elf **Dark Blade Stealth Elf Light *Angel Spotlight Magic *Super Charge Spyro Tech *Gold Shooter Trigger Happy Undead *Lightning Bolt Cynder Water *Screaming Echo **Instant Screaming Echo Reimagined SWAP Force Dark *Midnight Jumper Moon Shine *Nut Collector Mufuti Bush Light *Raging Gorilla Angry Sun *Sky Jousting Lovable Pal New Core Skylanders Dark *Tarclops Light *Sun Blast Trap Minis Dark *Mini Mare Light *Knightling ''Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator'' Guest Stars Air *Air Strike Rockstar Freddy Dark *Fox and Parrot Rockstar Foxy *Purple Punch Mr. Hippo Earth *Mountain Ridge Nedd Bear Fire *Mexican Guitarist El Chip *Volcano Fragment Molten Freddy Life *Garden Bear Fredbear *Lilypad Leaper Happy Frog Light *Animatronic Summoner Dee Dee *Banjo Master Pigpatch *Electric Mascot Helpy *Party Planner Funtime Chica Magic *Birthday Bash Rockstar Chica *Circus Performer Scrap Baby *Junkyard Trash and the Gang *Magician Orville Elephant *Music Maker Music Man Tech *Toy Designer Lefty Undead *50/20 Mode XOR *Grim Reaper William Afton Water *Wave Push Rockstar Bonnie Starter Packs Starter/Portal Owners Packs Console *Bash and Flashwing *Blade Stealth Elf *Wrecking Ball and Pop Fizz PlayStation Vita *Lightning Rod and Fling Kong *Brawling Fryno *Olympic Hex and Fright Rider Tablet/PC *Instant Boomer and Countdown *Instant Screaming Echo *Instant Ghost Roaster and Grim Creeper Trivia *The Teamwork Skylanders come into the game like the way the SWAP Force would do it. **Even though the Teamwork Skylanders are in one element, they come in as two. Category:Articles under construction Category:Skylanders: Teamwork Category:Lion's Eye Category:Skylanders Series